Talk:BelievixinStella/Archievement 6
^^! You're welcome :P! It's just my free time searching the web =]]! Oh... Wow! That sounds great... so... Welcome to dA, Brittney ♥! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:00, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :D! I agree with you :D! I'm sure that the users will soonly add the girls' pictures here... And how's the 5th Tinker Bell's movie, Brittney? And I heard people said that there'll be a new movie called Quest for the Queen. Tinker Bell and her friends' powers will be switched...ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Who's your fav Selkie?? 11:09, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I like Fella and? Desiryee.By the way, I gave a name to Luna's boyfriend.It's Abner."Abner" means father of light.Do you like it?? 11:25, November 23, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! Can I give a name to Abner's home planet?? 11:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Wow!!! It's really nice name and a good idea ♥♥! By the way, did you like dA??? 04:19, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you do. There are many friendly people XD! 06:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm re writing Ep 2.It will be complete soon! 07:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) XD! 07:26, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Gettin used with dA yet?♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Some fan arts even look like official art!It a crazy place,every day there new arts!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ 1st semester final exam,right?Never got time to enjoy chirstmas,but after the final exam,it ? happy new year!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Already 2nd semester? You're quick! In here,still stucking at the 1st semester......♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Brittney,what happened?This place look like a goddamn mess!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ The VSTF.....gosh.....i shouldn't be inactive last night,aw hell!Nobody active at night!Only me,and i can't do anything 'cause i'm not an admin,i'm not a rollback,i'm nothing!We have too many admin but not many active!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ That the last straw!I'll sign up for VSTF!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ This will happend again,our wiki is now too famous,go to google,type Winx Wikia and see.It gonna happend again,so we must always be prepare,we need more admins to ACTIVE,especially Sorrie and Roxy13♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ You're welcome. I'm late, too :P! And how do you think when we'll just write about normal episodes, live-actions and specials and movies? No comics, musicals, ect... so people will not tell we copy any wikias... I'll try to make the navi bar + box when I have time... 50% complete :P!!! And hey... what happened last week??? You sounds serious, Birttney... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I read your message in Rose's talk page telling this week has been a pretty sad week for you. What happened in this week???? 08:15, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Oh my!!! Soooo bad :(! But in the Pakistan, So many people commited suicide :(!!! 08:47, December 2, 2012 (UTC) That's okay :)! And it was veryyyy good ♥! I'm just getting flu :(! How about you? And how's weather in the Australia? 08:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I think it's a good idea to create a winx and sailor moon fanon wikia! :D DbzWinx (talk) 09:41, December 2, 2012 (UTC)tiff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kwlmq8knpk -> My fav song in Sailor Stars! 20 years anniversity,yeah....i can't wait,hope they got new songs,i bought all SM's Soundtrack DVD,but i can't upload them on Youtube due to copyright :P Totally agree :D! Ah... Hers is Kamisama-chan :D! I think Peri is a bit mischievous, and she loves fun :D! She's cute, just like Tink :P! 09:43, December 2, 2012 (UTC) It gonna be epic,but the damn thing it,Sailor Pluto and Chibi Chibi 've died!Both are my fav list!♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nE98IuWmWn8 -> All transformations Which is your fav transformation? ♪ Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ ^^! An admin of a wikia showed me interesting codes for my wiki, and when I complete it, I'll let you know its name :D! It's now completely empty :P! And I'm copying the codes for nav bar + box =]]!!! I'll be lots of thing to do ^^! And you're right about that :D! I just don't know what's that mean in Japanese =]]!!! And I think the next movie will be in 2013 =]]! Wonder if we are still alive at that time LOL? P/S: Is plural form of clef "clefs" or "cleves"? I'm not good with these... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) You like Ami Mizuno also? She's my favorite! I'm not interested in Minako much,but do you have more favorites? DbzWinx (talk) 09:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC)tiff Mars and Jupiter....Minako quite good,she is more confident than Usagi...and Ami,the brain of the group,wish i have a brain,her IQ is 300!Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yup XD! And wowww!!! I can't wait to see it...:D!!! And check out my newest art in dA! 08:55, December 3, 2012 (UTC) What do you think about Usagi?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ and i'll add a bit morte too!}} Makoto Kino is awesome too! :) DbzWinx (talk) 16:35, December 3, 2012 (UTC)tiff Thanks ♥!!! And second story??? I haven't read it yet.Thanks for telling.I'll check out! BTW, who's your fav Selkie??? 06:17, December 8, 2012 (UTC) i dont believe any dates. so.. How is luna's episodes going? ^^! And do you watch Salior Moon??? 06:34, December 8, 2012 (UTC) your stories are really nice. but you could add some one as lua's friend(other han the pretix) welcome. and bye! ^^! Sure! You can do that. And I switched your rights from user to admin there! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:37, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Actually I should be the one who say thank to you :D! For helping me there :x! I wonder if the girls watch Tinker Bell... I may ask them join hands :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm designing their avas :D! I hope I can finish it soon, 'cause I'd just finish downloading Chocolatier 3 and 1 :D! The 2nd ver I'd finished :P!!! IDK if the Never Mermaids have ever appeared in the series before? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow!!! It looks great :D! You're doing good, Brittney :D!!! I'll think about other things at home... But IDK if I can get any ideas or not :P! My day isn't as great... My headache makes my head heavy and my sisters keep yelling so I can't sleep anymore... And now... IDK... but I just hope this sick will fly away as soon as it could @@... How about you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC) The worst thing is I can't control my thinking... It's just like... everything become slowlier... And I can't make sure what am I thinking... It's totally empty @@... Tomorrow I'll have exam >..ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:19, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Opps! I forgot to add you in the group :D! Now it's done :D!!! I'm not sure pale green is the perfect one for admin group... Which one do you think is the most suitable one? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:21, December 9, 2012 (UTC) ^^! Thank you for the suggestion :D, and advice, too :D! I may try that out later :D! And I gotta go now. Talk to you late, Brittney :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:28, December 9, 2012 (UTC) It's fine. Britteny, lets hope no argument will start at the roxy's talk page. It makes me so..well you know...irritated. So if an argument comes, i'll tell rose to lock the page.dont you think so?and I love your new signature a lot. I think it should be unlocked, just in case there is any improvements. but the argument's begin, the page gets locked. and thank you. is the luna stelle episodes doing fine? Please tell Sarah Hyder to stop posting stolen screen shots from Michael's Winx Club. She's violating the terms and conditions of my website AND this wiki site! This isn't the first time she's done this. The 2 Flora images I removed are not her images. Wow!!! That sounds great... My teacher once told us it's hot in your country in Christmas time. Is that true? 07:19, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh my! That's terrible hot! I admire the people there so much... At that hot, our people will choose to lie at home =]]! I want people whoever has Tinker Bell's CDs upload the videos on Youtube so the people can see it easier. My younger sisters spend the whole day to search about Tinker Bell but she just found the advertisement... I want to help out but the videos I got dubbed in Vietnamese, while she needs the Raw English one @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) ^^!!! I don't know why Disney doesn't let fans watch free movies on their website like what Nick is doing??? Except the new movie(s), I think the old ones should be uploaded there :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:36, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I agree :D! Btw, which character you think should become the feature character of January??? I really can't choose - Libra's weakness =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 07:52, December 24, 2012 (UTC) It looks nice, Brittney :D! Well... it's okay 'cause these days most of my time is used on studying... It's extremely annoying me now :(! Peri looks pretty in that template :D! Just too bad she won't appear in the next movie... I still can't explain what happened to Lord Milori's wings... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 08:03, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Yup XD! What's time in the Australia ??? 04:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Here's 9:49 AM :)! 04:49, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Check out Tink page, what do you think? And i think we should have a Quote Template, don't you think?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ After you have Rose's agreement, tell me, and i'll do another one, for now, it just that, also from now, my Youtube account will serves Disney Fairy Wiki, any sounds, musics, files, stuffs, ect, tell me and i'll upload it on Youtube and for our wikiMusa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Your welcome :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Yeah :)! BTW, do you've pet(s)??? 07:50, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ok Lord Darkar I will get Ultimate Power! can you go check the page The Great Divine on Disney Fairies Wikia to see if the sound is clearly to hear, good quality enough?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I'm sud getting start with characters quotes now, what's Roseta's notable quote?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ For some dumb reason, i can't access to Disney Fairies official page to read Ros's notable quote, can you head over there and check it out?Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ I hope you have a happy and lucky 2013 :)Musa!♪ ♪Fairy of Music!♪ Thanks because i hated 2012. DbzWinx (talk) 06:07, January 1, 2013 (UTC)tiff Happy New Year to you, too <3! So, how was 2012 for you? 07:37, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, 2012 was the best year for me. But it was a little sad, too :(! 08:02, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Today my teachers give my classmates and I the results of our core subjects' exams... I really can't believe I passed all of them, even Maths, too... well... but not as high as other subject :P! Well... the horoscope says this year is the year of Libras... I hope this will be a happy year for me... But this begining is quite happy xD!!! I'm making an interview for Veronica and I'm out of question, do you have any ideas :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:46, January 2, 2013 (UTC)